1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventional multilayer capacitor having an element body of a nearly rectangular parallelepiped shape composed of dielectric layers and internal electrodes laminated alternately, and first and second terminal electrodes formed on two end faces of the element body. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-349666 discloses the multilayer capacitor having alternating layers of a pair of internal electrodes connected to the first terminal electrode and arranged next to each other in a laminate direction, and a pair of internal electrodes connected to the second terminal electrode and arranged next to each other in the laminate direction.